Elios Corporation
Elios PMC is a Private Military Company which specializes in naval warfare. Elios is known worldwide for their naval force. Founding Elios Private Military Company, otherwise known as Elios PMC was created in 1968 as a merc company based in Hawaii. It was created by Andrew Page, who was a retired WW2 veteran. As the US suffered major casualties in the Vietnam War, the United States Government hired the company. The mercs fought alongside Marines until the end of the war. Due to heavy casualties Elios shut it's doors. After the fall of the original Elios, Thomas Page, the son of Andrew Page, rebuild it using his own fortune. Base of Operations Elios was rebuild as a PMC group with high tier gear.On the fourth of July Thomas Page held a press conference revealing the news that Elios was being rebuilt. He also announced that the field commander would be David Murdock, a former Special Forces Captain. Elios PMC officially announced that their new HQ was stationed on a small island location in the Caribbean Sea. However, visitors are not allowed. On 26 september the United Nations approached Elios and hired them to deploy them in Syria. Elios Aircraft Carrier Alternatively, Elios has an Nimitz-Class aircraft carrier as second base. Prototype Weaponry Reports flooded in claiming the science department of Elios PMC was creating custom weaponry. The weaponry would include an anti-material rifle and a high caliber sniper rifle.Elios officials denied this, but not soon after, Thomas Page revealed the weaponry. He also revealed the prototype Elios-Class jet fighters. The E-7 unofficialy broke world records for the highest and fastest flight, breaking the 25.929m record achieved by the SR-71 Blackbird. Reports claim the E-7 is able to fly stable at the height of 28.784m. The E-11 is a heavily modified fighter jet which has armour that holds back AP rounds, and explosive rounds. There was a special flight suit developed for the E-7. The helmet of this flight suit contains a hud similar to Black Phoenix flight suit. Gear Pistols *'FN Five-seveN' *'Colt M1911' *'HK USP' *'M9 Baretta' *'P250' *'Desert Eagle .50' *'Glock 17' *'Glock 18' *'HK P2000' Sub Machine Guns * Bizon * MP5 * MP7 * MP9 * MAC-10 * UMP-45 * P90 Shotguns * Remington 870C * XM-1014 * Nova Machine Guns * M249 'Assault Rifles' *'Bushmaster ACR' *'Colt M16A1' *'Colt M16A2' *'Colt M16A3' *'Colt M4A1' *'Colt M4A4' *'Colt MK18' *'AK-12' *'FN SCAR-H' *'FN SCAR-L' *'Galil AR' *'AUG' *'Famas' 'Sniper Rifles' *'Accuracy International AWM' *'Barrett M98' *'Barret M98B' *'APR' *'Cheytac Intervention' *'Dragunov SVU' *'DSR-50' *'FN Ballista' *'M14 ERB' *'E-17 (Elios-17)' Anti-Material Weaponry * E-21 * Javelin * RPG * AA-Gun * SAM-Turret * FIM-92 Stinger * M72 LAW 'Vehicles' *T-90MS MBT *M1A1 Abrams *Leopard 2 *Stryker *HMMWV *Growler *Gaz Tigr *A-10 Thunderbolt II *'SR-71 Blackbird' *'Lockheed Martin Speed Agile' *AC-130 Hercules *AC-130J Super Hercules *B-2 Spirit (Development) *'A-10 Thunderbolt II' *'F-4 Phantom II' *F-22 Raptor *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F-35 Lightning II *'F-117 Nighthawk' *UH-60A Stealth Hawk *UH-60A Black Hawk *'Bell UH-1 Iroquois ' *'Bell UH-1 Iroquois Gunship' *'Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyer' *'San Antonio-Class Amphibious Transport Dock' *'Nimitz-Class Aircraft Carrier' *'Legend-Class Cutter' *'Mark-VI Patrol Boat' *'Independence-Class Littoral Combat Ship' *'LCAC' Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:Elios